Bi-directional gates are attached to many outdoor fences to enable entrance from either direction. While these gates normally include a latching device many users forget or don't bother to utilize the latch and consequently leave the gate open. Leaving a gate open can enable animals to become loose or lost, children to wander from their home, and other similar situations can occur.
Various attempts have been made to provide a closing device for bi-directional gates. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,444, issued in the name of Noel, describes an attachable gate closing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,328, issued in the name of Endres, describes a closing device for a gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,842, issued in the name of Lenz, describes an automatic gate closer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many devices are not suited to attach to gates which swing open in a bi-directional manner. Other are not suited to be retrofitted to an existing gate. Furthermore some do not include an automatic closing means. Accordingly, there exists a need for gate closer without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.